Herbert Burlebutz
|} Herbert Burlebutz is a 2015-introduced and all-around character. He is the son of Hurleburlebutz, from the story of the same name . In the destiny conflict he is a rebel because has has no intentions to be cursed to be a dwarf. He is owned by The Beauty Inside please dont edit without permission, unless you are a admin of the wiki. 'Personality ' Herbert is independant, resourceful, practical, and patient. He is a overacheiver but definetly not a teachers pet. He is very fussy about the details and tries hard to seek perfection. He works best alone, but is a very good conversationalist. He can walk into a room and start a conversation he knows nothing about very easily. He is also known to talk a lot. Herbert is a quick thinker and is not influenced by others. He makes hasty decisions and the outcome always differs. He feels very connected to muse-ic, and can often be found in his dorm room playing his guitar. He is fairly good, but doesnt think he can compete with the other guitarists at EAH like Sparrow and Raven. Appearance Herbert has snow white pale skin, brown hair, and green eyes. 'Fairy Tale- Herleburlebutz' Once upon a time, a king was lost in a deep forest when, suddenly, a small white dwarf appeared to him. The dwarf told the king he’d help him find his way out of the forest in return for the king’s youngest daughter. The king, finding himself afraid in the deep, dark wood, agreed. The dwarf delivered the king safely back to his castle and told him he’d be back in a week for his daughter. Now, of course the king was sad—his youngest was his favorite. But his daughters, once he’d told them the deal, said not to worry, we’ll soon get rid of the dwarf. A week later, the daughters found an unsuspecting cowherd’s daughter, kitted her out in pretty clothes and told her to go with the first person who came to fetch her. That person was a fox, who said, “Sit down on my furry tail, Hurleburlebutz! Off to the forest!” Off they went, but when the fox ordered the cowherd’s daughter to pick lice out of his fur and she readily agreed, he knew he had the wrong lady. Back to the castle with you! A week later, the fox came back and this time, it was the gooseherd’s daughter he took with him to the forest; another attempted delousing, and he knew he had the wrong lady. Back to the castle! The third time the fox returned, the king gave over his daughter and the fox carried her into the forest. This time, when he demanded a delousing, she cried, “I’m a king’s daughter and yet I must delouse a fox!” He knew he had the right bride, so he transformed himself back into the little white dwarf from the beginning of the story. The couple lived together happily for awhile, until one day, the dwarf said, “I’ve got to go away, but three white doves will soon come flying here. When they swoop down to the ground, catch the middle one. Once you’ve got it, cut off its head right away. But pay attention and make sure you’ve got the middle dove, or it’ll be disaster.” The doves came, the princess caught the middle one, hacked off its head and poof! A handsome prince appeared! Turns out, the white dwarf had been under a nasty fairy’s spell and this whole complicated charade was the only way to lift it. 'How does Herbert fit into it ' Herbert is the son of Herleburlebutz and the princess, destined to become the next Herleburlebutz. When Herbert's father turned back into the prince, they inherited the kingdom, and had Herbert. He hasn't ben cursed into a dwarf yet, but is dreading the day. 'Relationships ' 'Family ' Herbert trys to stay away from his father but is very close to his mother. 'Pets' Herbert has a pet dove named Angel. 'Outfits' Class-ic Sechlude 1st Period: Wooing101 2nd Period: Free 3rd Period: Hero Training 4th Period: Hexonomics 5th Period: Muse-ic 6th Period: Royal Student Council Triva Herbert's birthday is August 22. The name is by WootdorFilmCo Gallery Add photos! Category:From Grimm's Tales Category:Princesses Category:Dwarves